02898
}} is the 2,900th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 19 April, 2001. Plot Part 1 At the hospital the doctor is explaining to Bernice and Ashley about the miscarriage, they are in shock. At Chez Marlon Chloe and Marlon are cleaning up and Marlon says that he is feeling better. Tricia is listening in the background. When they exit she goes to the door and gets her coat. At the hospital Ashley and Bernice are in a private room where Doctor Portman explains why the miscarriage may have occurred - a 'missed miscarriage'. Bernice is told that she has to go back the next day for a DNC. At Tenant House Tricia is crying and has come to talk to Terry and he tries to convince her that everyone does not hate her and rationalises the situation. Terry cannot comfort Tricia over Bernice but tells her that Bernice will probably not tell the Home Office and convinces her to go and apologise and take a big bunch of flowers around that night. Outside the Vicarage Ashley and Bernice have pulled up in the car as Rodney bounds out of the house gleefully and Ashley has to tell him what has happened. At Chez Marlon, Marlon is complaining to Chloe about Tricia being unreliable as she has been gone so long. In the Vicarage lounge Ashley talks to Rodney about the miscarriage but Rodney remembers that the cot is still in the room upstairs and runs upstairs to get it but Bernice will not let them take it. At the Shop living quarters Bob is limping and Viv asks why and also if he has asked his mate whether he can take the B&B things. Viv suggests he goes over to the Woolpack as he deserves it. In the Vicarage lounge Ashley asks Rodney to tell Nicola and Diane. In the Woolpack Nicola is asking where Bernice is with Carlos, Alan and Diane. Bob arrives at the pub and he joins Terry and Sean who are eating. Bob asks Terry if Carol would like the things Viv bought for the B&B. The phone rings and it is Rodney who tells Diane the news and she says she will come straight over. Diane tells Alan and Nicola who starts to laugh then cry. Part 2 Diane and Nicola arrive in Bernice's bedroom at the Vicarage. Bernice tells Diane what had happened and Diane tries to convince her that it was for the best as there must have been something wrong. Nicola is crying and Bernice asks her not to and Bernice tries to sleep. At Charity's cottage, Charity has been getting ready and answers the door - it is Terry who is trying to make excuses for Chris and says that he will not be able to go out that night either so Charity slams the door in his face. Diane and Nicola leave the Vicarage and Ashley goes upstairs but starts to cry. At the Home Farm office Terry comes to tell Chris how annoyed Charity was about being stood up so Chris decides to find Charity. Tricia arrives at the Vicarage with some flowers but is unaware that Bernice has lost the baby. Rodney screams at Tricia and blames her for Bernice losing the baby because of the argument she and Bernice had and roughly throws her out of the house. Charity has arrived at Chez Marlon and as she is waiting she joins Scott who is waiting for Chloe. Chris and Terry arrive at Charity's cottage but she is not there. At Chez Marlon Tricia has come in and tries to talk to Marlon but he tells her that she is in the way. At the Vicarage Ashley tries to talk with Bernice but she is unresponsive. Tricia has packed a large bag and is just about to leave the village when she looks over to see Marlon laughing with some customers and then exits. Bernice and Ashley are in bed at the Vicarage and Bernice says that it was her baby, it was a real baby. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday